24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyle Farrell
=Picture of Kyle?= Hey, on Day 1 episode 3 we see Jamey's desk and this picture. Just wondering if it was safe to assume this is a pic of Kyle, as it would be a bit odd for her to have a picture of a little boy on her desk who wasn't her son? Can I make it his picture for this article (After cropping it to just him)?--Acer4666 18:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : It is definitely worth mentioning inside a Background Info note. But, when you consider putting it in the main article: I know I sound like a bastard saying this, but we don't know for certain if that is Kyle. My own mother has pictures of her co-workers' children on her desk at her hospital (much to my initial surprise... it turns out she was just lazy in bringing in pictures of her own kids). It would unfortunately be speculation in the main content area. 02:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : Realistically, you have probably found Kyle Farrell, and I'm actually happy to see it. It's just that the rules of the project are strict on stuff that is even borderline speculation. : (Also please don't forget to follow the image policy with that picture, and add the correct Episode Image Category and a Fairuse Tag to it, so we can keep it.) 02:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah I know sorry about the image policy - I've added the image categories now but did I get the fairuse tag wrong? I thought I added the right one though there were a few to choose from. Also it automatically made the extension .JPG (capitals) without me realising and I don't know how to move it. To be honest this image can be deleted now if you want? Can I ask would it be appropriate to put the cropped picture into the background info & notes or should I just mention it without a pic? Cheers!--Acer4666 10:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Kyle Part 2 Ok, when Erica Vasquez picks up Jamey's possessions, there are lots of pics of a young boy, in some of which Jamey has her arms round him. As soon as Tony enters, Erica looks up and asks to be taken to Kyle. suurely that's gotta be him? I've done a little montage of 4 of the best shots of the pics for his main picture, if no-one disagrees. I'll re-upload the best one, at the minute I'm thinking the one on the bottom left. Any thoughts?--Acer4666 13:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. That should being Kyle.--Station7 21:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay now I'm sold too: that's Kyle for sure. The scene you brought up clearly implies it, so I'm glad you found it. You/someone can have the honors of moving a clear picture of him to his sidebar, at this point, I'd support. 23:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I see you've since changed the Kyle pic, but I just noticed that Findings is an explicit IU source for Kyle being the kid in the photo with Jamie wrapping her arms around him from behind while he scratches his mouth. --proudhug 14:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC)